<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О силушке богатырской by Gavry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496892">О силушке богатырской</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry'>Gavry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms, Russian Epic Stories | Русские былины</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Russian Mythology, Strength, Winter, богатыри, отчасти кинксайз, секс после бани</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем Алешка, попов сын, хорош...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Илья Муромец/Алеша Попович</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О силушке богатырской</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>А вообще это очередная безобоснуйная дрочилка, так что не обессудьте, вас предупреждали. Упоминается Илья Муромец/Алеша Попович\Добрыня Никитич, автор пытался в стилизацию, но не уверен в успехе.</p><p>Написано на фандомную битву для команды WTF Winter 2020, по внутрикомандной заявке для хорошего человека.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зима выдалась на удивление: студеная, ядреная, деревья на морозе потрескивают, от лошадей пар идет, снег под копытами скрипит на разные голоса. Холод за щеки кусает, под ворот пробирается, стоять не велит - только им ли, богатырям, холода бояться? Ели под снегом пригнулись, лапы к земле опустили, тишина кругом, только дятел-непоседа где-то клювом долбит да кони всхрапывают, ушами прядут. Хорошо, любо по лесу зимнему ехать, да не одному, а с другом верным, в боях испытанным, да не на войну очередную, а с поручением от князя Киевского. Знает князь, кого посылать надо, чтобы соседи в рот смотрели да лишний раз кашлянуть боялись! </p><p>Усмехнулся Илья. Вон, пряди пегие в бороде появились, а туда же, расхвастался, как юнец безусый, петухом перья распушил. Это Алешке простительно, он у нас молодой-горячий, а самому Илье и привыкнуть пора бы, только никак не привыкается, до сих пор милость княжья голову кружит. Да и не  она одна, верно люди говорят: седина в бороду…</p><p>Ах, Алешка-Алешка, поповский сын, младший товарищ! Едет рядом, коня сдерживает, чтобы Бурушку не обгонять, щеки от мороза раскраснелись, пальцы поводья поглаживают, будто ласкают, кудри льняные из-под шапки выбились, снегом их запорошило. К седлу гусли приторочены, еле слышно позвякивают, когда конь с шага сбивается. Коню бы этому в галоп по лесу вскачь, одним прыжком буреломы перемахивая, сугробы между ног пропуская, а Алешке к шее его прижаться, бока коленями стиснуть, гикнуть в голос и птицей нестись вперед, дороги не разбирая… Только путь впереди долгий, силы беречь надо, да и Бурушке за буланым не угнаться. Поглядел Илья искоса, улыбку в усах спрятал, только Алешка все одно почувствовал, к нему обернулся, просиял глазами. Улыбка у Алешки такая - целый лес озаряет. Потом коня пятками толкнул:</p><p>- Пошел! </p><p>Вперед вырвался, Илью позади оставил, но далеко не ускакал, опять буланого придержал. Алешка-Алешка… Всем попов сын хорош: в бою удал, в товариществе верен, умом остер, на язык скор, скажет - как отрежет, за словом в карман не лезет, на гуслях песнь заведет - ноги сами в пляс просятся. И в любви горяч, ох, горяч, до ласк охоч, на выдумку горазд - ни с одной девкой, ни с одной бабой Илье так сладко не было, как с Поповичем! Хоть и никогда Илья ходоком по девкам не был, так, баловство одно. И собой Алешка пригож, словами не описать. Сам-то Муромец кряжист да плечист, не во все двери проходит, не всякая лавка его выдержит, и Добрыня, друг любезный, недалеко от него ушел, а попов сын другой уродился, совсем другой. Тело у него белое, гибкое, гладкое, а под кожей мускулы литые перекатываются. Сила в нем немалая, да скрытая, не напоказ. Кудри золотистые по плечам, румянец во всю щеку, губы полные, красные, смешливые, глаза синие-пресиние, будто небо: то зимнее студеное, вот как сейчас над головой, то яркое летнее, солнцем напоенное, горячее. Когда прижимается Алешка к Илье, с поцелуями льнет, плечи царапает - нет в нем зимы, нет холода, один пожар, и душа тогда горит-плавится, и кровь в жилах огнем жжет. </p><p>Попович словно почувствовал, что Илья на него смотрит, обернулся через плечо, улыбнулся белозубо. Потом на стременах привстал, шишку еловую сорвал с ветки, изогнулся гибко да и запустил шишку в ствол корявой сосны. Попал. Еще бы не попасть, если он из лука верного белке в глаз за сто шагов не промажет! Красуется Алешка, шельмец, все он знает, все понимает. Илья силой берет, Добрыня - умом да рассудительностью, а этот в душу любому влезет, в сердце проберется, мысли твои как на ладони увидит, обведет вокруг пальца, собой оплетет, опутает, и сам не заметишь, как ни о чем другом думать не сможешь. Илья поерзал в седле, отвернулся и услышал тихий смех впереди. </p><p>Вспомнилось некстати, как они с Добрыней вдвоем Поповича обихаживали: Илья сзади таранил, вбивался с размаху, до синяков бедра раздвинутые сжимая, Добрыня спереди стоял, кудри льняные в кулак забрав. А Алешка, между ними распяленный, извивался, прогибался, лишь стонал глухо да за Добрыню хватался, повисая бессильно. Он и забился первым, заметался, семя выплеснул… Эх, Попович, догнать бы тебя сейчас, с коня стащить, в уста сахарные, от мороза студеные, расцеловать крепко, чтобы воздух в груди кончился, чтобы сердце затрепетало, а потом развернуть спиной к себе, да во-о-он к той березе, что от других чуть поодаль стоит, прислонить. Почти воочию увидел Илья, как стащит с Алешки штаны меховые, полушубок распахнет, почти почуял ладонями тело теплое, гладкое, сильное и податливое, морозом зацелованное, услышал стон, когда в тело это входить станет. Быстро, резко - и чтоб орал Алешка на весь лес, зверье в норах пугая.</p><p>Обругал себя Илья, старым дурнем назвал. О деле думать надо, а не о том, как Алешка под ним кричать станет, подмахивать, ствол березовый обхватив.</p><p>- Темнеет, - сказал Алешка, коня придерживая. - В лесу заночуем или у тебя, Илья Иваныч, место на примете есть? </p><p>- Есть, Алеша, есть у меня место на примете…</p><p>Что ж ты, сердце глупое, беспокойное, забилось так, кровь распаленную по жилам гонишь, вздохнуть не даешь? Не в первый раз Илье с Поповичем вместе ночевать, полати или сена стог на двоих, а то и на троих с Добрыней делить, а вот поди ж ты, как мальчишка, до сих пор вспыхивает, стоит в глазах синих намек разглядеть…</p><p>Избушка стояла где и всегда - на опушке, под корявой березой, так стояла, словно это не ее в лесу выстроили, а лес вокруг нее вырос. А может, так и было все? Может, с начала времен высилась здесь избушка эта, невысокая, мхом покрытая, снегом засыпанная, с окошками маленькими, темными, да на курьих ногах. Ничего не успел сказать Илья, Алешка первый влез:</p><p>- А ну, избушка, встань по-старому, как мать поставила: к лесу задом, ко мне передом.</p><p>И где только навострился? Баба Яга их как обычно встретила, неприветливо да хмуро, носом задергала, губами зажевала, да сказать ничего не успела. Только рот раскрыла, чтобы завести свое извечное “Фу-фу, русским духом пахнет”, как Алешка рядом подсел, глазами синими заблестел, зубы в улыбке скалит. Язык у него… без костей у него язык, уж Илье ли не знать! Бабу Ягу уболтал, расхвалил, очаровал - та раскраснелась по-девичьи, разулыбалась, сама не заметила, как с печи слезла, подол подхватила, на стол собрала и убежала баньку топить и коней богатырских обихаживать. Даже о ноге костяной позабыла. А Алешка к Илье обернулся, подмигнул с усмешкой:</p><p>- Живем, Илья Иваныч?</p><p>Живем. Ах, Алешка-Алешка, поповский сын, в кого ж ты такой…</p><p>Баня у Яги оказалась знатная. Жаркая, духовитая от развешанных в предбаннике трав, полки широкие, парься - не хочу. От холодного кваса, который им Баба Яга с собой налила, горло пощипывает и голову дурманит не хуже хмельного меда, что князя Владимира на пирах подают. Что эта ведьма старая туда намешала? Тепло от каменки до костей доходит, но никак не расслабить уставшее от долгой езды по холоду тело, наоборот, внутри узлом сводит, а естество мужское все сильнее напрягается. Или это от того, что Алешка рядом: лег на полок ничком, голову на руки опустил, вытянулся весь. Спина блестит от пота, так и хочется погладить, пальцами, от меча и палицы загрубевшими провести, едва касаясь - по плечу, вниз, поясницу погладить, потом ягодицу в ладонь забрать… И знает Илья, что тот не откажется. Сам двинется навстречу ласке, сам ноги разведет, позволяя, сам выгнется, подставляясь, и дурман в голове станет гуще, пьянее, зазвенит от него в ушах. Протянул Илья руку, но коснуться не успел. Хоть не смотрел Алешка, а как-то почуял, что ли, отодвинулся, гибко поднялся, потянулся - до чего же ладный весь, глаз не отвести! </p><p>- Больно горячо здесь, - а сам улыбается, шельмец, да так, что в груди ломить начинает. - Пойдем охолонимся, а? </p><p>И в дверь выбежал быстрым горностаем. Илья метнулся за ним, конечно, да разве ж Алешку догонишь? Пробежал через сени, ухнул и с разбегу в снег бросился едва не с головой. Илья чуть помедлил на крыльце, крякнул и тоже прыгнул. Холодом опалило разгоряченную после бани кожу, перехватило дыхание, сердце зашлось в груди, чтобы тут же застучать кузнечным молотом. Эх, хорошо! Алешка из сугроба вынырнул совсем рядом, раскрасневшийся, веселый, волосы ко лбу прилипли, а глаза горят так, что в снегу жарко становится. Потянулся к Илье, губами по губам мазнул, но только тот руки протянул, чтобы к себе прижать - вывернулся, поднялся и обратно в баню бегом.</p><p>Но Илья ему уйти не дал, не на того напал, Попович! В предбаннике догнал и к стене прижал - а тот усмехается только.</p><p>- Хотел чего, Илья Иваныч?</p><p>Ну тут не стерпел Илья уже, к губам приник жадно, усмешку сминая, руками по телу заелозил. Капли от растаявшего снега холодные-холодные, а под ними кожа такая горячая, что пальцы обжигает. Алешка застонал, вперед подался, всем телом приник к Илье, за плечи ухватился, так же жадно целуя в ответ. Терся об него, словно кот голодный, всем собой обхватывал, обволакивал. Разума лишал - хотя какой тут разум, с Поповичем рядом, Илья давно его лишился уже… </p><p>Утолив первый голод, Илья от Алешки оторвался, чтобы дыхание перевести. В глаза шальные заглянул, как будто пытался увидеть там - что? Что тот так же с ума сходит, таким же желанием горит, тоже все готов отдать за то, чтобы вместе? Да пойди пойми его, поповского сына, что там у него на уме, за глазами синими, под кудрями льняными буйными… Алешка облизнулся, языком обвел припухшие красные губы, взял Илью за руку и к лавке у стены повел, мягкими рушниками застеленной. Как будто знала Яга, чем они тут заниматься станут. Лег Алешка на лавку, колени в стороны раскрыл и Илью на себя потянул.</p><p>Ни одну девку, ни одну бабу никогда не целовал Илья Муромец, Иванов сын, так, как сейчас Алешку под собой, никем так не упивался, капли снежные с кожи языком собирая. Видно, и правда подмешала ведьма в квас что-то, от чего разум мутится, обо всем забывается, одно на сердце остается: мое. Хочу! Вот этого, податливого, сильного, стонущего под губами голодными, под руками настойчивыми, взять сейчас же, сей же миг, зубами пометить - тут, где жилка бьется-колотится на запрокинутой шее. Всего обцеловать, огладить, по всему телу языком пройтись, ни вершочка не пропуская. Сладкий ты, Алешка, горячий, никак тобой Илье не насытиться, никак не освободиться. </p><p>- Погоди-ка, Илья Иваныч, - выдохнул хриплым шепотом и за волосы потянул, от себя отрывая. - Дай повернусь, сподручнее будет.</p><p>Развернулся, коленями на лавку залез, руками уперся, зад белый да круглый выставил. Зашарил Илья глазами по сторонам. В лесу пока ехали, думал: дерну спиной к себе, к березе прислоню да всажу сразу, не растягивая, не готовя, в нутро  тугое и узкое. А тут остановился. Подышал, успокаиваясь, страсть свою уговаривая - подожди, будет все, не торопись только. Никуда Попович не денется, никуда не сбежит, твой он сейчас. На глаза попались горшочки да склянки на полочке, открыл один наугад, понюхал, пальцем зачерпнул - сойдет. Густое, маслянистое, ароматное потекло на спину, на ягодицы, Илья размазал ладонями, чутко ловя тихий стон. По спине до плеч, разминая, потом обратно, ягодицы погладил, обвел пальцами, прикусил - не до боли, так, губами одними. Снова наклонил горшочек. Масло полилось толстой струей, упало прямо в расщелину сокровенную, Илья пальцем помог. Тихо засмеялся Алешка и назад подался, сам насаживаясь. Илья только охнул… Что ж ты делаешь, что творишь? </p><p>Алешка задвигался не спеша. Илья глаз оторвать не мог, дышать забыл, мыслить разучился, век бы смотрел. Но Попович приподнялся на локтях, обернулся через плечо, улыбнулся призывно, как гулящая девка на ярмарке. Что, мол, Илья Иваныч, задумался, чего ждешь-медлишь? Давай уже!</p><p>Илья ж не только в плечах широк да руками подковы гнет, он и естеством мужеским не обижен. Алешка застонал негромко, глаза закрыл, в рушники пальцами вцепился, принимая, но не отстранился, не дернулся, до конца в себя впустил. Илья подышал, палаты во дворце князя Киевского в памяти пересчитал, пот со лба вытер, потом за плечи Алешку взял. Готов, Попович? Ну держись, сам напросился! </p><p>Он чуть подался назад - и снова вперед толкнулся. Алешка отозвался громким стоном, но Илье уже не до того было, слышит ли их старая ведьма. Так тесно естество его Алешкино нутро сжимало, так горячо было, так туго, что в глазах темнело. Толкнулся еще раз, чуть быстрее, поймал обратное движение гибкого тела: на ласку любовную Попович всегда отзывчив. Сжал сильнее плечи, на себя дернул, губами к шее приник и задвигался, пронзая с каждым ударом глубже. В голос закричал Алешка, выгнулся, голову запрокинул, бедрами закрутил. </p><p>- Тихо ты, - не удержался Илья. - Услышит же…</p><p>- А пусть слышит. Кому до нее, ведьмы, дело? Сильнее давай, Илюшенька, сладко-то как… </p><p>Илью дважды просить не пришлось. На пятки опустился, Алешку у себя на коленях устроил и давай подкидывать, подбрасывать, плечи и шею целуя. Тот только вскрикивал, опускаясь до упора. С Поповичем ни беречься, ни силы сдерживать не надобно - сам богатырь, им с Добрыней разве что уступит, да и то не во всем. Так что Илья себе волю дал, отпустил поводья, и понеслось во весь опор, полетело вперед, растеклось по жилам золотым огнем, только шлепки кожи о кожу, Алешкины стоны, Муромца басовитый рык, да скамейка под ними трещит, поломаться грозится от страсти богатырской. Илья руки опустил, живот погладил, еще ниже скользнул, Алешкин уд в ладонь ловя. Пальцы свел, обхватил, провел вверх и вниз… Алешка молодой, прыткий, ему много не надо - закричал, выгнулся, заколотился всем телом, за Илью хватаясь. Потом - Илья и отдышаться не успел, - вывернулся, толкнул его в грудь, заставляя назад откинуться, на пол соскользнул, глянул снизу вверх лукаво. </p><p>- Хорош ты, Илья Иваныч… Удал… </p><p>Маслом на живот Илье плеснул. Уд дернулся, а Алешка его в ладони забрал и давай в руках катать, сжимать да поглаживать - то стиснет, то ущипнет, то кулаки выкрутит, то пальцами по верхушке пробежит. Как ни старался Илья, а долго и он не выдержал. Алешка пальцы облизал, поднялся, рассмеялся легко:</p><p>- Банька, небось, остыла уже, последний пар остался. Вставай, Илья Иваныч, ополоснемся и спать, завтра путь долгий…</p><p>И в баню ушел, не обернувшись. А Илья встать не в силах. После разбойничьего посвиста колени так не тряслись, после боя руки не дрожали - а сейчас слаб, как младенец новорожденный, будто и не было калики перехожего, который ему силушку богатырскую дал тогда. Ах, Алешка-Алешка, поповский ты сын…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>